Et Merde !
by Ellundril07
Summary: Sasuke était au bord du gouffre, psychologiquement parlant. Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ! Il croisa le regard bleu au fond de la classe et se remémora la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec son plus mauvais élève. Et le pire, c'est qu'il en redemandait. SASUNARU. LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Sasuke jeta un dernier regard à son réveil qui menaçait de tomber de sa table de nuit au moindre mouvement. Ça va, il avait encore largement le temps.

Il se tourna vers l'apollon blond à côté de lui et eut un rictus moqueur.

-Une dernière fois pour la route ?

Deux rangées de dents blanches lui répondirent. Il envoya le drap paître à ses pieds et chevaucha son amant d'une nuit.

…

Il se leva difficilement et fit rouler ses muscles. S'étirer était toujours un calvaire après une nuit aussi mouvementée. Enfin, il ne regrettait rien. Le blondinet au corps parfait qui lui avait tenu compagnie ne quittait toujours pas son esprit. Dieu merci, était-ce seulement possible d'être aussi sexy ?! Même maintenant, alors qu'il était parti, la simple évocation de son torse musclé suffisait à rendre Sasuke complètement dingue.

-Bon, la douche sera froide… soupira le brun en s'admirant dans le miroir de sa chambre sous toutes les coutures.

Les bleus sur ses hanches et les griffures de son dos lui arrachèrent un moue. Ils n'y étaient pas allé de main morte, c'était sûr ! Et il ne savait plus lequel des deux avait eu la brillante idée d'échanger les rôles plusieurs fois.

-Ah, quel crétin ! S'exclama t-il soudain en passant dans la salle de bain pour faire couler l'eau chaude dans la douche. J'ai oublié de lui demander son numéro !

Il se maudit d'être aussi étourdi. Il aurait bien aimé remettre ça une autre fois, à l'occasion. Bah, il le reverrait peut-être dans ce bar où il l'avait croisé la veille au soir. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion de prendre autant son pied avec quelqu'un. Et surtout autant de fois.

Il entra dans la douche. Non, finalement, il la prendrait chaude. Quand à son érection, il s'en occuperait personnellement.

Il renversa sa tête en arrière et poussa un léger râle quand il amorça un mouvement de va-et-viens sur son sexe avec sa main.

…

-Sortez un bout de papier et notez votre nom dessus, afin que je puisse m'en rappeler plus facilement, déclara Sasuke en tapant dans ses mains pour obtenir le silence, chose assez dure si on tenait compte des gloussements de ses élèves féminines.

Il soupira et s'assit sur son bureau pour soulager ses reins qui le lançaient un peu.

-Bon, je vais faire l'appel…

Dans le silence le plus total, il commença à faire le décompte. Arrivé au bas de la liste, il ne restait presque plus de noms.

-Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto ? Appela t-il.

Pas de réponse.

-Il n'est pas là ?

Il commença à griffonner sur son carnet.

-Euh… m'sieu ? Hésita un élève.

-Oui… Kiba ? Répondit Sasuke en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa fiche pour retrouver son nom.

Kiba tendit le doigt vers une direction bien précise, à côté de lui en fait.

-Naruto… il est là, ajouta Kiba. C'est juste qu'il dort.

-Réveille le.

Le brun secoua la silhouette endormie à côté de lui. Sasuke, de là où il se trouvait, ne pouvait même pas distinguer la tête du clown de service. En tout cas, c'était sûr, ils n'allaient pas s'entendre si le garçon s'évertuait à ne pas écouter en classe !

Un grognement lui parvint enfin aux oreilles. C'était pas trop tôt !

-Oui quoi… marmonna Naruto en ouvrant un œil endormi.

-Le prof est là, répondit simplement Kiba.

Naruto soupira et se redressa complètement, avant de daigner regarder son professeur en face. Professeur qui laissa tomber sa fiche d'appel à la seconde où leurs regards se croisèrent.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant.

-Et merde ! Grogna t-il entre ses lèvres.

Il s'attendait à tout, quand on leur avait parlé du nouveau prof, sauf à _ce gars _là. Le gars avec qui il avait baisé une bonne partie de la nuit dernière. Ce brun si sexy, qui avait l'air un peu coincé aux premiers abords, mais qui s'était révélé déchaîné au lit. Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait se dire la même chose que lui.

Et merde !

-Monsieur… fit remarquer un élève. Votre feuille est tombée.

Sasuke sortit de sa paralysie et secoua la tête.

-Ah, oui, bien sûr…

Il s'empressa de se lever pour la ramasser. Ce faisant, les reliquats de sa nuit se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Putain, même son corps faisait tout pour qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il avait couché avec un de ses élèves !

Le visage impassible, il se redressa.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais pouvoir commencer le cours. Sortez vos livres et ouvrez les à la page 42 s'il vous plaît.

Et tandis qu'il se retournait pour noter les instructions au tableau, il sentait le regard bleu de Naruto brûler son dos.

…

Sasuke jeta plus qu'il ne posa ses feuilles dans son casier avant de vérifier qu'il n'était pas en retard à son prochain cours. Il devait passer à la bibliothèque faire valider sa carte. Il était en général très prudent avec la ponctualité, mais on était jamais à l'abri d'un imprévu.

Il sortit de la salle des professeurs et tourna à l'angle du couloir en direction de la bibliothèque. En passant au niveau d'une salle vide, il vit une ombre fondre sur lui à une vitesse affolante et sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur dans la-dite pièce vide.

-Ouch !

Une paire d'yeux océans se trouvaient en plein dans son champ visuel et il comprit instantanément de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu peux me lâcher, soupira t-il. Je ne vais pas partir en courant.

Naruto s'exécuta et recula de quelques pas avant de croiser les bras.

Sasuke se massa l'arrière de la tête, qui avait cogné contre le mur.

-On a un problème, lança t-il à l'adresse du blond.

-Ouais, j'te le fais pas dire ! Rigola Naruto. Franchement, j'm'attendais pas du tout à te revoir si vite ! J't'ai manqué à ce point là ?

Sasuke fit la grimace. Il savait déjà que le blond avait une façon un peu… libertine de parler, et le tutoiement n'arrangeait rien. Surtout maintenant.

-Franchement, j'aurais jamais cru que tu serais lycéen, dit-il. Tu fais plus vieux.

-Je suis plus vieux, c'est pour ça ! Corrigea Naruto. J'ai redoublé trois fois. C'est pas de ta faute, t'inquiète !

Sasuke se sentit un peu soulagé. Mais juste un peu. Il avait encore du mal à imaginer dans quel genre de situation il se trouvait.

-Mais t'es jeune toi pour être prof ! S'exclama le blond avec un grand sourire, un de ceux qui avaient fait fondre Sasuke la veille.

-J'ai sauté plusieurs classes, répondit Sasuke pour se donner une contenance.

Non, il ne devait plus penser au blond comme ça. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était son élève à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce genre de relation n'avait plus lieu d'être. Même s'il mourrait encore d'envie de dévorer les lèvres dorées du blond devant lui.

-Bon, j'ai encore du boulot. Il faut que j'y aille mais avant ça…

Il soupira.

-Désolé Naruto, mais j'aimerais que tu gardes ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir entre nous. Maintenant que je suis ton professeur, tout est différent.

-J'le sais ! Répliqua Naruto sur un ton boudeur. Mais c'est vraiment dommage ! T'étais mon meilleur coup depuis longtemps !

Sasuke eut un petit sourire moqueur et se détourna rapidement avant de partir. Il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait.

Naruto, lui, ne réfléchissait pas aussi vite. Il attrapa le brun par la manche de sa veste et le força à se retourner.

-Attends deux sec' !

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du brun, si tentantes, avant d'entamer un ballet endiablé avec sa langue. Sasuke n'eut même pas la force de protester. Lui-même avait presque espéré que ça arriverait.

Naruto le lâcha, haletant. Il arborait un grand sourire malicieux.

-C'était juste un p'tit dernier pour la route ! S'exclama t-il avant de partir en courant.

Sasuke poussa un grognement de frustration pour toute réponse, avant de lui aussi reprendre sa route. Et il allait être en retard, finalement.

…

-Itachi ? Appela t-il quand il eut franchi la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère aîné.

Il le trouva en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, manifestement abruti par un réveil trop brutal.

-Tu es rentré tard hier soir, fit remarquer Sasuke en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Itachi passa une main dans sa tignasse ébouriffée et lui lança un regard blasé.

-C'est à cause d'une fichue réunion de dernière minute, soupira l'aîné. Comme si prendre quelqu'un en filature c'était pas déjà assez suffisant... M'enfin…

Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux noirs.

-… au moins, t'as pu profiter de mon absence, hein ?

Sasuke tiqua. Décidément, Itachi remarquait toujours tout, même quand il y mettait du sien pour lui dissimuler quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? Demanda t-il. C'est pas les capotes, je les ai jetées dans la poubelle que j'ai balancée ce matin, ni l'odeur, puisque j'ai aéré ma chambre. J'ai mis mes draps à laver et…

Il s'interrompit en voyant un micro sourire apparaître sur le visage de son frère.

-C'est ça ? C'est les draps ?

Itachi mastiqua lentement sa tartine beurrée.

-Pas exactement, répondit-il enfin. C'est plutôt… l'addition de tout ce que tu as fait. Les draps, la poubelle, la fenêtre ouverte, sans parler de la propreté exemplaire de ta chambre… et le lubrifiant que tu as oublié de remettre dans son tiroir habituel.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, vaincu.

-Ok, dit-il. T'as gagné.

-Il était bien foutu au moins ?

Sasuke ricana, ce qui fournit à son frère la réponse qu'il attendait.

-Tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ? S'enquit le cadet pour dévier la conversation de ses exploits sexuels.

-Non, j'ai eu un jour de repos. Bon, vas y accouche.

Le silence se fit autour de la table.

-J'ai rien à dire, dit enfin Sasuke.

-Oui, et moi, je parle russe.

-Tu _parles _russe, Itachi.

-Tu marques un point, sourit l'aîné. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu n'as rien à me dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial, le gars de cette nuit ?

Sasuke tiqua.

-Je peux rien te dire, insista t-il. T'es flic, je vais finir en taule sinon.

Itachi leva vivement la tête.

-Non, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait Sasuke ?! S'exclama t-il. Quoi, c'était un gamin ? Il était marié ?

Sasuke poussa un immense soupir.

-Je savais pas, avoua t-il enfin. Il avait l'air d'avoir mon âge ! Je me suis rendu compte qu'il était lycéen quand je l'ai vu assis avec les autres élèves de la classe dont je suis le nouveau professeur principal !

Son frère resta interdit, sa tartine toujours en l'air. Avant d'éclater de rire.

-Itachi !

Sasuke attendit patiemment que son frère se calme, ce qui lui prit plusieurs minutes.

-C'est bon, t'as fini ? Grinça t-il, agacé.

-Ouais ça y est, c'est bon…

Itachi essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

-Et ben, t'en loupe pas une toi ! Un élève de ta classe !

Le regard noir de son cadet l'enjoignit à ne pas en rajouter.

-C'était déjà assez dur comme ça aujourd'hui, pas la peine de me rappeler que j'ai merdé. Je regrette assez comme ça.

Itachi pouffa.

-Arrête ton char tu veux ? Je sais très bien que tu regrette absolument pas.

Sasuke tiqua de nouveau.

-En fait, tu meurs d'envie de le revoir pas vrai ?

-Bon, t'as fini de m'examiner ?! S'insurgea le plus jeune. Oui, c'est vrai, et alors ?! Je le referais plus, j'ai un minimum de conscience. Pas comme toi tiens !

Le regard étonné de son frère lui répondit.

-Hé, quand un adulte t'avoues avoir couché avec un mineur, t'es sensé l'arrêter, lui fit remarquer Sasuke.

Itachi savoura une gorgée de son café froid.

-Ah, ça… lâcha t-il d'un ton morne. Je suis en congé, ça compte pas.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire amusé.

-Je m'habille et on va au supermarché, asséna Itachi. Et pas de protestations, ou je pourrais accidentellement parler aux services de protection de l'enfance de tes petites erreurs de la nuit dernière…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

-T'appelle ça une activité en famille ?! S'étrangla Naruto. Maman, t'abuses un peu non !

-Attrapes moi ce paquet de papier toilette, se contenta de répondre Kushina. Et parle moi sur un autre ton tu veux ?

Tout en râlant, Naruto s'exécuta. Le rayon se trouvait pile à sa hauteur de toute façon, et il se sentit attendri en remarquant à quel point sa mère était petite par rapport à lui. Il la serra très dort contre lui.

-Tu sais que je t'adore ! S'exclama t-il.

Kushina se dégagea avec un sourire.

-Tu as vraiment grandi, pas vrai Minato ?

Pas de réponse.

-Minato ? Répéta t-elle.

-Il finit sa nuit le pauvre ! Rigola Naruto en avisant les yeux fermés de son père. Hé, P'pa !

Il donna une grande claque dans le dos de son père qui manqua atterrir dans le rayon des serviettes hygiéniques.

-C'était si rude que ça ton travail ? S'inquiéta Kushina en voyant le teint un peu trop pâle de son mari.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, sourit Minato.

On voyait pourtant bien qu'il était fatigué.

-Autre chose… ajouta le blond. Kushina, tu es parti tôt ce matin, non ?

-Oui, vers 7h, comme tous les jours. Pourquoi ?

-Naruto… commença Minato. Je suis rentré à 8h à peu près. Tu étais où, toi, à cette heure ?

Naruto ouvrit et ferma la bouche à plusieurs reprises.

-J'ai… fait le mur, avoua t-il.

Minato eut l'air découragé.

-TU AS QUOI ?! Hurla sa mère, furieuse, en remontant les manches de son chandail pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie.

Naruto déglutit en voyant les cheveux rouges de sa mère faire comme un halo autour de sa tête.

-Habanero la sanguinaire, le retour… geignit-il. Maman, pitié…

-Pitié de quoi ? S'enquit Minato.

-Je suis allé en cours, promis juré ! S'exclama Naruto.

Il allait ajouter « allez demander à mon prof principal » mais il se retint. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'encourager ses parents à aller parler à son dernier amant en date.

-Kushina, dit enfin Minato, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre d'être rentré à la maison pour l'engueulade, tu ne crois pas ?

Cela eut comme un effet miraculeux sur la seule femme du foyer qui se calma, remit ses cheveux en ordre et récupéra le panier à peine rempli.

-Merci, souffla Naruto.

-Pas la peine, répliqua Minato. J'ai fait ça juste pour que le vigile qui commençait à approcher s'en aille. Tu vas prendre cher à la maison.

…

-C'est quoi, le prochain sur la liste ? Soupira Sasuke.

Il en avait déjà marre, et le rayon des fruits et légumes frais qui lui tendait les bras lui donnait envie de frapper toutes les personnes autour de lui.

-Tomates, annonça Itachi, le regard victorieux.

La simple présence de son petit frère dans ce lieu qu'il détestait tant était une victoire.

-Encore ?! S'étrangla Sasuke.

-C'est pas ma faute, tu les mange toutes à chaque fois, répondit son aîné en haussant les épaules.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il aimait ça, et alors ?

Il attrapa un sachet transparent d'un geste rageur et le remplit à ras bord de tomates. De toute manière, il n'y en aurait plus dans deux jours maximum, alors autant faire le plein.

-C'est bon, dit-il en balançant le sachet dans le panier que son frère tenait. Suivant ?

-Ketchup, répondit Itachi en se retenant de rire.

Sasuke se dirigea vers le rayon des conserves en se sentant maudit par l'humanité entière, suivit par son frère.

-Je prends des tomates en boite aussi, entendit-il tandis qu'il attrapait une bouteille de ketchup. Pour les coups durs.

-Vas te faire Itachi, lança Sasuke sans même se retourner.

-Et du concentré ?

Sasuke soupira. Son frère savait très exactement quoi faire et comment le faire pour le faire tourner en bourrique.

-Blague à part, dit-il. Je prends du wasabi aussi. Pour les sushi.

Il posa ses trouvailles dans le panier, où il trouva les fameuses tomates en boite. Et le concentré. En levant la tête, il tomba sur le regard ironique de son frère aîné.

-Hilarant…

-Oh ! S'exclama soudain son frère.

Sasuke se retourna vivement.

-Monsieur Namikaze !

Le blanc se fit dans son esprit, tandis que son frère s'élançait pour serrer chaleureusement la main d'un grand blond qui venait d'entrer dans le rayon.

-Itachi ! Répondit Minato. Je suis très surpris de vous voir ici !

-Et oui, comme quoi… soupira Itachi. Même les policiers vont au supermarché ! Et mon petit frère, que voici, déteste particulièrement ça.

Sasuke aurait vraiment préféré disparaître. Ce Minato ressemblant tellement à Naruto, avec le même nom de famille, ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose…

-Je ne suis pas très fan de ça non plus, rit Minato. Mais ma femme a insisté pour que nous venions aussi, mon fils et moi.

Il se retourna.

-Kushina, Naruto ! Venez, j'ai rencontré un collègue de travail !

-Pitié… soupira Sasuke.

Itachi, qui avait entendu son soupir presque inaudible, le regard d'un air étonné.

-Ah, tu es là ! S'exclama Kushina un brin énervée. J'ai cru que tu nous avais planté là !

-Je ne ferais jamais ça enfin ! S'offusqua Minato. J'ai juste rencontré un collègue. Il s'appelle Itachi Uchiwa.

Kushina lança un regard appréciateur au grand brun aux cheveux longs.

-Enchantée. Je suis Kushina Uzumaki...

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Sa vie était terminée.

-… et voici mon fils, Naruto.

Un bruit non identifié lui parvint et il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux.

Naruto, raide comme un piquet, serra brièvement la main de Itachi.

Sasuke fit mine de consulter son portable pour pouvoir regarder ailleurs. Il attira ce faisant l'attention des Uzumaki. À son grand damne.

-Vous êtes donc le frère de Itachi ! S'exclama Minato en attrapant son bras pour le secouer énergiquement.

-O..oui, répondit Sasuke.

-Naruto, dis bonjour, ordonna Kushina.

Naruto devint tout rouge et se mit à regarder ses pieds.

-Et bien ? Insista sa mère. Tu n'obéis pas ?

-Je… bafouilla le blond. C'est parce que… je… on…

-Je suis son prof principal, lâcha Sasuke à toute vitesse. Depuis ce matin.

Il sentit son frère se tendre à côté de lui. Itachi venait de réaliser.

-Donc, il est vraiment venu en cours ?! S'exclama Kushina. Au moins, on sait qu'il n'a pas menti tout à l'heure. Franchement ! Vous savez que ce sale gosse à fait le mur hier soir ?! C'est pas faute de l'avoir bien élevé pourtant…

-Euh… je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Sasuke au bord de l'évanouissement.

Naruto semblait dans le même état que lui. Quand à Itachi, son teint était plus que cireux.

-Vous avez l'air d'être en piteux état, fit remarquer Minato au plus vieux des Uchiwa. C'est vrai que le week end a été dur. Reposez vous demain aussi. Je vous donne un congé exceptionnel jusqu'à jeudi matin.

-M..merci, dit Itachi d'une voix blanche. Sur ce… je vous laisse, j'ai des courses à finir.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna.

Sasuke s'inclina rapidement et le rattrapa, plus qu'heureux de mettre de la distance entre les Uzumaki et lui.

…

-Dis moi que c'est une blague, dit Itachi à voix basse.

Il lança un regard indéfinissable à son petit frère qui fut tout simplement incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Sasuke rangea les conserves unes à unes dans le placard sans émettre un son.

-Mais merde Sasuke ! Explosa le plus vieux. De tous les mecs de cette ville, pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu te tape le fils de mon supérieur ?!

-Je l'ai pas fait exprès, ok ? Répliqua Sasuke. Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! C'est pire maintenant que je sais qui il est !

Itachi se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon.

-Je sais pas comment faire, soupira t-il. Comment je vais pouvoir le regarder en face maintenant ?

-Désolé, répéta Sasuke en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Itachi eut un petit rire nerveux, avant d'éclater franchement de rire.

-Hé, mais ça va pas ? S'enquit Sasuke en posant sa main sur le front de son frère. Y'a rien de drôle dans cette situation.

-C'est juste que… avec tout ça, j'ai eu un congé ! Pouffa Itachi. Putain, ça ressemblait tellement à une présentation d'un couple en vue d'un mariage !

Sasuke se permit un sourire soulagé. Bon, Itachi ne lui en voulait pas tant que ça en fin de compte.

-Tu es vraiment nul pour les choisir ! Se moqua Itachi. Bon, c'est vrai que physiquement, je n'ai rien à y redire, mais si tu savais le nombre de fois où Mr. Namikaze s'est plaint de son comportement !

-Hier soir, je n'ai pas fait gaffe à son « comportement », ricana Sasuke. C'était plutôt son cul qui m'intéressait à vrai dire.

-J'en suis bien conscient. Mais à partir de maintenant, son cul est un VIP, pigé ?

-Pigé.

-Même si tu meurs d'envie de le sauter encore une fois.

-…

-Sasuke !

-Ok ok !

Sasuke se leva d'un bond souple et alla attraper une tomate dans la corbeille de fruits.

-Et ben, ça a pas traîné… ironisa Itachi en le voyant mordre dans le fruit rouge.

Sasuke essuya le jus qui commençait à couler sur son menton et haussa les épaules. Il avait faim, et tant pis si il était prévisible !

-Tu travailles pas demain, donc, dit-il après avoir avalé.

-Non, répondit Itachi en s'étirant de tout son long. Je vais pouvoir faire la grasse matinée ! La première depuis une éternité…

-Ma classe a sport demain après-midi, ce qui veut dire que je rentre à 13h, l'informa Sasuke.

-Ah, c'est bien ça ! S'exclama Itachi. On pourra aller faire une partie de tennis, ou aller courir, ou…

-Itachi, le coupa Sasuke. Il faut que tu gardes un peu d'énergie pour la semaine. Un jour de congé, c'est pour se reposer, pas pour tout dépenser d'un coup !

Itachi eut un sourire gêné.

-J'ai plus l'habitude d'avoir du temps pour moi.

-T'es hyperactif surtout. Sérieux, tu te lèves tard, tu te fais couler un bain, tu manges un gros petit-déjeuner… Déjà, ça t'occuperas pour la matinée. Après, je serais là. On pourra se mater un film, éventuellement faire une balade pour que tu ne reste pas enfermé toute la journée, puisque je sais que tu détestes ça, ou…

Il avisa la veste élimée de son frère.

-… renouveler ta garde-robe. On dirait celle de papa. Franchement, la mode des années 20 du siècle dernier, ça plaît plus à personne.

Itachi lui fit une grimace.

-Je te signale que j'ai du succès avec les femmes.

-Parce que tu es beau gosse. Sans ça…

Sasuke agita son pouce vers le sol pour appuyer ses dires.

-… tu serais encore puceau. Mais dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas tiré ton coup ? Itachi lui fit un bras d'honneur.

-Je te signale que j'ai un boulot très prenant. Et puis si ça peut m'éviter de sauter un de mes élèves dont le père est vice-commissaire...

Piqué au vif, Sasuke ne sut que répondre.

-Je vais faire à manger, finit-il par lâcher, admettant sa défaite.

-Fais donc ça, apprécia Itachi. Et amène moi une bière en passant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Sasuke put remarquer en rentrant que Itachi avait suivi ses conseils et n'avait presque rien fait de la matinée. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait constaté en le voyant attablé devant un ignoble petit déjeuner américain -qui comprenait bacon, œufs sur le plat et toasts beurrés- en peignoir de bain, les cheveux encore humides.

-T'avais raison, dit Itachi en le voyant s'asseoir à côté de lui. C'est tellement agréable de ne rien faire du tout…

-Oui. Le café chaud, c'est bon aussi, fit remarquer Sasuke en voyant son frère avaler une gorgée de café froid.

-Je le préfère froid. Et sans sucre.

-T'as vraiment des goûts… soupira Sasuke. C'est comme préférer les femmes aux hommes, c'est très étrange.

-La majorité de la société trouve ça normal, Sasuke, pouffa Itachi. Et puis tu sais que je n'ai aucune préférence en la matière. J'ai déjà couché avec un homme tu sais ?

-C'était juste pour essayer !

-Oui, mais j'ai apprécié, contra le plus vieux. Autant qu'avec une femme.

Sasuke redevint silencieux.

-Je t'ai fait à manger, ajouta Itachi en désignant la cuisinière à gaz. Un truc japonais, t'inquiètes.

Sasuke se leva et souleva le couvercle de la marmite.

-Du Tonkatsu ?

-Ouais. C'est simple à faire, expliqua Itachi. Et y'a du riz dans l'autocuiseur. À propos de ça, t'as toujours changé pas d'avis pour le shopping ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, cherchant le rapport entre l'autocuiseur, le riz et le shopping, puis abandonna. De toute façon, Itachi faisait toujours des liens étranges entre des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir les unes avec les autres.

-Non, dit-il enfin, parce que je sais que tu n'as pas du tout envie d'y aller. C'est une motivation supplémentaire pour moi de savoir que ça te fait chier.

Itachi poussa un long soupir. Honnêtement, rien ne l'empêchait de ne pas y aller, et il était plus fort que Sasuke. Mais pour une fois, son petit frère avait raison. Il devait vraiment s'acheter des fringues. Même ses tee-shirts les plus récents dataient du temps où il était à l'université et avaient atteint un stade de décrépitude alarmant.

-Ok… mais pas de pantalon ! J'en ai acheté l'année dernière et ils sont…

-… trop larges, finit Sasuke. Sérieux, Itachi, tu travailles mais tu ne profites même pas de ton salaire parce que tu travaille trop ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Sasuke plongea ses baguettes dans le chou émincé et en avala une bouchée salvatrice. Il mourrait de faim. La rencontre avec les parents de Naruto n'avait fait que rajouter une tension supplémentaire sur ses épaules, et voir la tête du blond face à lui tous les jours ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Surtout que Naruto était loin d'être un élève attentif. Il s'endormait souvent et Sasuke était obligé de lui _adresser la parole_. Et quand il ne dormait pas, c'était pour lui lancer des regards taquin du genre de « oui, j'ai déjà vu ton cul » ou « je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me sauter » et autres sous-entendus qui le mettaient plus que mal à l'aise, et dieu seul savait que les vecteurs ou les fractions du second degré n'étaient pas passionnants au point de lui faire oublier sa présence dans la classe.

Son portable sonna dans sa poche. Il reconnut le numéro du lycée.

-Allô ? Sasuke Uchiwa à l'appareil.

_-Oui, c'est le secrétariat du lycée. Vous êtes bien en charge de la classe XXXX ? _

-Oui, c'est exact, répondit Sasuke. Mais ils sont en sport à cette heure-ci.

_-Nous sommes déjà au courant. C'est à cause du billet d'absence… Bah, vous allez vous habituer, mais un élève manque à l'appel. Il manque toujours à l'appel dans cette matière. _

-Et donc ?

_-C'est le professeur principal qui doit prévenir les parents. C'est la règle ici. _

-Très bien, grogna Sasuke, agacé par une règle aussi stupide. Donnez moi son nom et le numéro de téléphone de chez lui, et je m'en chargerais.

La secrétaire le mit en attente et il en profita pour expliquer tout à Itachi.

-Je parie que c'est Naruto, se moqua Itachi.

Sasuke soupira. Le pire, c'est qu'il était d'accord avec son frère.

_-__Me voilà de retour, _annonça la secrétaire._ Vous avez de quoi noter ? Donc, l'élève se nomme Uzumaki-Namikaze et le numéro, c'est le…_

Sasuke raccrocha. Évidemment. Ça ne pouvait être que…

-… cet emmerdeur de Naruto ! S'exclama t-il. Il a vraiment décidé de me pourrir la vie c'est pas possible autrement !

Itachi termina son café.

-Comprends le. Avec la nuit que vous avez passé, il doit avoir du mal à faire du sport.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-Ils font du ping-pong, asséna t-il. Bon, j'appelle, comme ça, j'en serais débarrassé.

…

-Oui, oui, je comprends, dit Kushina, le téléphone crispé dans sa main. Au revoir. Merci.

Elle raccrocha.

-NARUTO !

Une cavalcade lui répondit.

-Et ne t'avise même pas de vouloir te cacher dans la salle de bain ! J'ai fait enlever le verrou !

Une exclamation dépitée lui parvint et Naruto se traîna jusque dans la cuisine pour se faire engueuler de nouveau.

-Ton professeur principal a appelé, rugit Kushina. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas sport aujourd'hui !

-Ben non ! Répondit Naruto. J'ai pas sport !

Son regard semblait si innocent qu'elle était prête à le croire. Il avait vraiment l'air de croire ce qu'il disait. Bah, peut-être qu'il s'était trompé…

-Le ping-pong c'est pas du sport pour moi ! Ajouta Naruto sur un ton léger.

-Naruto !

Le blondinet tira la langue d'un air taquin avant de retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

-Et amène moi ton carnet, que je fasse un mot d'excuse ! Claironna Kushina.

Seul l'écho de sa voix lui répondit.

-Ah, j'vous jure ce sale gosse… soupira t-elle en reprenant le chiffon pour essuyer les meubles.

…

Itachi raccrocha et poussa un long soupir.

-C'était qui ? S'enquit Sasuke en posant l'un des nombreux sacs accrochés à ses bras.

La virée shopping allait vers sa fin, et les deux jeunes hommes étaient plus que chargés de vêtements neufs pour le plus vieux des deux qui avait râlé tout le long, ou du moins à chaque fois qu'il devait passer à la caisse.

-Devine, répondit Itachi. Qui va devoir se taper le sempiternel repas de famille du dimanche ?

Sasuke détourna la tête.

-Toi au moins, tu y es toujours invité… répliqua t-il sur un ton acide.

-C'est vrai. Désolé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Itachi donna une petite tape dans l'épaule de son petit frère.

-On y va ? Proposa t-il. J'ai très envie de rentrer pour regarder un film.

-Hm.

Sasuke s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

Itachi se donna une claque mentale. Quel idiot il était des fois ! Si il y avait bien un sujet qu'il valait mieux éviter de mentionner devant Sasuke, c'était bien leurs parents.

Il envisagea d'appeler son frère qui disparaissait à vue d'œil puis se ravisa. Toute cette histoire était décidément trop stupide. Dès dimanche, il essaierait de convaincre leurs parents de laisser Sasuke revenir, même si il avait peu de chances que ça marche. Que ça soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, d'ailleurs. Mais comme il savait que Sasuke était bien trop fier pour faire le premier pas vers la réconciliation, il le ferait pour lui. Il avait lui-même sa fierté, mais voir sa famille déchirée ainsi lui faisait bien plus de mal. Et il savait bien que Sasuke souffrait, lui aussi, beaucoup de cette situation.

Quelques années plus tôt, quand lui-même venait d'entrer à l'université, leurs parents avaient banni Sasuke de la maison familiale et même du testament. Le jeune garçon n'avait alors que 15 ans à l'époque. C'était un jeudi. Itachi s'en souvenait très bien car Sasuke avait débarqué à l'improviste dans sa chambre universitaire, trempé jusqu'aux os par une pluie battante de novembre, et sans même lui fournir une explication.

Itachi avait alors appelé sa mère, alerté par l'air sombre qu'arborait son cadet. Leur génitrice avait craché quelques mots au téléphone, avant de lui interdire de s'occuper de Sasuke, et avait raccroché. Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles et avait du demander une explication plus poussée à son petit frère. Qui au bout de moult questions avait fini par lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Père était venu faire l'inspection de la propreté dans sa chambre pendant qu'il était au lycée et était tombé sur une revue porno gay. Puis que, furieux, il avait débarqué à son lycée et l'avait surpris à la bibliothèque en train de se tripoter avec son aventure du moment, un beau roux avec un tatouage sur le front. Et qu'enfin, il l'avait traîné jusqu'à la sortie devant tous les autres élèves avant de le mettre à la porte.

Itachi en était resté coi. L'histoire de Sasuke semblait assez surréaliste aux premiers abords, puis, en ayant réfléchi un peu, il s'était mis à y croire lui aussi. Sans compter que sa mère avait corroboré la version du plus jeune.

Itachi soupira avant de reprendre son chemin. Devant lui, la silhouette élégante de Sasuke commençait à devenir trop flou pour qu'il puisse la distinguer des autres.

…

Mikoto Uchiwa posa la tasse devant Itachi.

-Tu le préfère froid, c'est bien ça ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui, merci.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la décoration intérieure. Elle avait un peu changé, dpeuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, deux semaines plus tôt.

-J'étais inquiète la semaine dernière quand tu m'as dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir à cause d'une filature, dit Mikoto. J'espère que tu ne trempes dans rien de louche.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, la rassura Itachi. Je vais bien. Mon chef m'a donné un congé exceptionnel cette semaine, alors j'ai pu me reposer.

-Ce Mr. Namikaze est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, décidément ! Soupira sa mère.

Itachi sourit.

-En effet. D'ailleurs, j'ai rencontré son fils récemment. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. C'est une sacré coïncidence, car ce garçon va au lycée dans lequel Sasuke travaille depuis une semaine.

L'atmosphère changea à la seconde où il prononça le prénom de son petit frère.

-Itachi, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de parler de lui ici, grinça son père, Fugaku.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Itachi. Il a passé avec succès le concours pour devenir professeur. Il a même obtenu la note maximale !

-Ce n'est plus mon fils ! Tonna le maître de maison.

-Si vous le voyiez, vous ne pourriez pas douter qu'il est un Uchiwa, répliqua Itachi, à présent en colère. Il vous ressemble beaucoup, père.

-Il t'a perverti toi aussi, dit simplement Fugaku. Je n'ai jamais toléré que tu le prennes sous ton aile.

-C'est mon frère. Mon petit frère. Et il n'avait que 15 ans !

Il se leva.

-J'avais espéré que 7 ans étaient suffisants pour que vous cessiez de vous en prendre à lui ainsi, dit-il. Je me suis trompé.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Itachi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?!

Itachi se tourna vers sa mère, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

-Je rentre à l'appartement. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Et il sortit à grandes enjambées sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

…

-Oh, vous êtes là si tard ? S'étonna Minato en levant les yeux de son ordinateur portable.

Itachi s'inclina brièvement, toujours mal à l'aise face à son supérieur.

-J'ai oublié mon agenda dans mon casier, dit-il. Je viens le chercher avant de rentrer.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur et remarqua les cernes qui ornaient ses yeux bleus.

-Vous devriez faire de même, Mr. Namikaze. Vous avez l'air épuisé.

-Tu as raison, sourit Minato. Kushina m'a appelé plusieurs fois déjà, et j'ai oublié de regarder l'heure. Je vais me faire passer un savon en arrivant. Tu m'attends ?

Itachi hocha la tête. D'un autre côté, il se voyait mal répondre par la négative à son supérieur.

Minato referma son ordinateur, le mit dans sa pochette, attrapa sa veste et se leva à son tour.

-Allons-y.

Il fit un signe de main à ses collègues pour leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et suivit Itachi qui l'attendait déjà dehors.

-Je voulais te parler Itachi, dit Minato. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'aimerais qu'on marche un peu tous les deux.

Itachi se tendit. Naruto avait-il tout raconté à ses parents sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre Sasuke et lui ?

-O..oui. De quel sujet vouliez vous me parler ?

Minato eut un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Le commissaire en chef m'a parlé de toi récemment. Il était impressionné par tes capacités d'analyse.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Tes coéquipiers ont déclaré dans leurs rapports que c'est grâce à tes déductions que l'enquête sur la mort de la vieille dame du parc a été résolue.

Itachi ne répondit pas. À vrai dire, il était parfaitement conscient de ses capacités et de l'importance de sa contribution dans l'enquête. Il se savait doué dans son travail et dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Ses proches le qualifiaient de génie en permanence, mais face à un supérieur, il valait mieux faire profil bas.

-Et où voulez vous en venir ? Demanda t-il en levant les yeux vers Minato, qui était légèrement plus grand que lui.

Minato rit. C'était étrange de voir quelqu'un dont le visage était tant fait pour le rire ou le sourire. Son être tout entier respirait la douceur et la sympathie.

-En fait, je n'ai normalement pas le droit de t'en dire plus, mais je vais faire une exception.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, ton frère s'occupe de mon fils, non ? Mais ça restera un secret, et il faudra que tu ais l'air surpris quand on te l'annoncera, d'accord ?

Itachi serra les dents. Si Minato savait à quel point Sasuke s'était bien occupé de Naruto, il ne ferait sûrement pas la même tête…

-Tu vas être promu au poste d'inspecteur ! Déclara Minato avec un large sourire. Tu auras un meilleur salaire, plus de temps libre…

-Autant que vous ? Se moqua gentiment Itachi. Dans ce cas, il n'y aura pas que votre femme qui va être mécontente. Mon frère aussi le sera.

Avant de se mordre la langue pour se faire taire. Fichu cynisme ! Il fallait que ça ressorte au moment même où il relâchait sa garde deux secondes !

Minato éclata de rire.

-Oui, tu as raison ! Mais moi, j'en ai deux à la maison qui m'attendent ! Franchement, mon fils est adorable, mais il crie trop fort ! Il tient de sa mère pour ça. Je ne m'ennuie jamais quand ils sont tous les deux là…

Il s'interrompit, le regard attendri.

-Même avec tous ces défauts, Naruto est ma plus belle réussite. J'espère qu'il gardera son innocence encore longtemps...

Itachi dut se retenir d'éclater de rire à la face de son supérieur.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

-Sortez une feuille pour le contrôle, annonça Sasuke en commençant à distribuer les copies.

-Mais quel contrôle ?! S'étranglèrent les élèves. C'était pas prévu !

-Non, puisque c'est un contrôle surprise, répondit Sasuke en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, je ne veux plus un bruit dans la salle !

Des grognements mécontents lui répondirent. De toute façon, les élèves n'étaient jamais contents de quoi que ce soit. Quand il leur donnait des devoirs, ils protestaient, quand il n'en donnait pas, c'était pareil. Alors il avait abandonné l'idée de faire plaisir aux lycéens. Il faisait son cours et puis c'était tout !

-Merci M'sieur ! S'exclama Naruto avec un petit sourire quand il lui donna une feuille. Vous savez, les maths, ça m'intéresse vachement plus depuis qu'vous êtes là !

Sasuke lui adressa un sourire crispé. Comment ce gamin pouvait changer d'attitude aussi vite ?! Quelques jours plus tôt, il arrivait à peine à lui dire bonjour au supermarché, et peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de ses parents à ce moment là, et l'allumer ensuite pendant un cours devant 30 personnes ? Et puis où Minato voyait-il de l'innocence chez son fils ? Sasuke pouvait l'affirmer, Naruto était _tout_ sauf innocent. Et il en avait des preuves. Comme une dizaine d'heures passées dans le même lit que lui par exemple.

-Tant mieux pour toi, soupira t-il d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant. J'espère que ça se verra à tes notes…

-Hm… J'pense pas non ! Répliqua Naruto à haute voix.

Sasuke se détourna du blondinet pour finir de distribuer les copies.

-Vous avez dix minutes à partir de… maintenant !

…

Sasuke réunit les copies en paquet et les rangea dans son sac à dos.

-Bon, la règle du lycée veut que je vous laisse aller à votre prochain cours à la fin du contrôle, dit-il. Mais, comme nous sommes mardi, et que vous avez sport, je vais m'assurer que vous y alliez _tous_.

Il regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

-Je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'appelle pour me prévenir que l'un de vous a séché. C'est bien compris ?

Un murmure d'assentiment lui parvint.

-Bon ! En ligne, deux par deux et on y va.

Il se leva et leur ouvrit la porte.

Une tornade blonde fusa à une vitesse hallucinante vers lui, ou plutôt en direction du couloir. Il soupira et mit son pied en travers du chemin. Il s'en doutait. C'était tellement prévisible…

Naruto trébucha net sur son pied et se retrouva le nez face au sol. Sasuke eut un petit rictus satisfait, non sans avoir noté que le pantalon de l'uniforme moulait à merveille le derrière du blond.

-Non mais ça va pas ?! Hurla Naruto. Vous avez pas le droit de faire ça !

-Et toi, tu n'as pas le droit de sécher il me semble, répliqua Sasuke. Maintenant, tu te redresse, tu la ferme et tu suis ta classe, ou je serais obligé de te traîner derrière moi. Ou si tu préfères, j'appelle ta mère directement. Alors ?

Naruto ouvrit la bouche mais se tut. C'était bien la première fois qu'un professeur réagissait comme ça avec lui. Et il ne savait plus quoi faire. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de se le mettre à dos. Le brun était tellement sexy que Naruto était prêt à se laisser faire pour cette fois. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à le remettre dans son lit.

-Ok, j'vais en cours ! Grogna t-il, avant de suivre le groupe d'étudiants qui s'éloignaient déjà.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, satisfait, et prit la tête de sa classe, afin de s'assurer qu'aucun élève n'essaie de s'enfuir durant la traversée du lycée.

…

Un silence mortifié accueillit les paroles de Itachi. Sasuke secoua la tête.

-Attends… tu peux répéter ? Je suis pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Itachi lui lança un regard insistant.

-J'ai cru entendre qu'on est invité chez les Namikaze pour dîner, dit Sasuke. J'ai sûrement mal compris…

Itachi acquiesça doucement la tête.

-T'y vas sans moi, le prévint Sasuke en se levant pour se servir un verre d'eau. Hors de question que je mette les pieds chez eux.

-Sasuke, soupira Itachi. On a pas le choix. Ça aura l'air bizarre si j'y vais seul.

-Mais non ! Dis leur que… je sais pas moi, que j'avais un rencard avec quelqu'un, ou une autre excuse débile ! Mais je ne PEUX pas aller chez ces gens et faire comme si je n'avais pas vu leur fils dans des positions et des situations très compromettantes et que je ne lui avais pas fait des trucs que tu peux même pas imaginer !

-Mais tu as dit que ça ne se répéterait pas, insista Itachi, les joues rosies par la dernière phrase de son frère.

-Je le sais, et c'est le cas. Je ne toucherais plus à Naruto. Mais lui n'est pas du même avis. Merde, il essaie de m'allumer en plein cours ! Comment je fais, si on va chez eux ?

Le plus vieux ne répondit pas. En fait, il choisissait ses mots très soigneusement.

-Sasuke, dit-il. J'ai _besoin_ que tu sois là. C'est important pour moi. Ça sert à quoi d'aller à un repas pour fêter ma promotion si aucun membre de ma famille n'est là ? Si je suis avec des étrangers ?

Sasuke baissa la tête. Itachi avait raison bien sûr. Comme toujours. Il était égoïste de ne penser qu'à ses propres problèmes alors que Itachi avait tout sacrifié pour lui. Il s'était occupé de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin paumé et brisé d'avoir été abandonné par ses parents, sans jamais rien lui demander en retour.

-Ok. Je viendrais, déclara t-il. Quand à Naruto… je ferais en sorte qu'il lâche l'affaire.

Itachi sourit et le serra très fort dans ses bras.

-Pas si près Itachi, ironisa Sasuke. T'as oublié mes penchants sexuels ? Je pourrais avoir envie de toi tout à coup !

Itachi pouffa.

-Y'a zéro chance petit frère.

…

-J'ai dit que je viendrais mais…

Sasuke aurait tout donné pour être ailleurs en ce moment précis. La porte d'entrée de la maison lui faisait face et il voulait faire demi-tour sur le champ.

-Pourquoi ça n'existe pas, les machines à remonter le temps ? S'enquit-il auprès de son frère qui le regardait, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Parce que sinon, tout serait trop facile, répondit Itachi en appuyant sur la sonnette.

Le bruit strident résonna en Sasuke comme un signal d'alarme, celui qui lui soufflait qu'il était encore temps de s'en aller.

Il envoya son instinct se faire foutre au moment où Minato vint ouvrir.

-Itachi ! S'exclama t-il sur un ton chaleureux. Et… j'ai clairement oublié ton prénom, je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il à l'adresse de Sasuke.

-Sasuke. Enchanté.

Itachi pouffa en entendant les phrases monosyllabiques de son cadet. Il était décidément beaucoup trop stressé.

-Entrez, entrez !

Minato s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

-Ma femme est à la cuisine, mon fils… je n'en ai aucune idée, et Mr. le commissaire en chef est au salon avec son petit-fils.

Sasuke aurait presque hurlé de soulagement en entendant ça. Ils y aurait donc d'autres invités qu'eux, ce qui signifiait que Naruto ferait sûrement profil bas.

-Mr. Sarutobi est là ?! S'exclama Itachi, soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Evidemment ! Répondit Minato. C'est lui qui a proposé que tu sois promu après tout !

-Je… ne le savais pas… Je vais aller le saluer immédiatement dans ce cas.

Itachi disparut dans la direction que lui indiqua Minato.

-Je voulais vous parler ! Dit soudainement Minato en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke. Vous êtes bien le professeur principal de Naruto c'est ça ? Vous enseignez quelle matière ?

-Maths.

Sasuke souffla un grand coup pour reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau, qui s'était fait la malle depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la maison. Il se sentait coupable d'être là, coupable de n'avoir pas remarqué l'âge réel de Naruto, coupable de l'avoir désiré… de le désirer encore même maintenant.

-Oh, c'est bien ça ! Fit Minato. Comment il s'en sort ?

-C'est la catastrophe. Il a rendu feuille blanche au dernier test surprise. Il est clairement fichu en maths. Aucune base.

Minato le regarda fixement. Sasuke se rendit compte du ton qu'il avait employé. Chassez le naturel...

-Je veux dire… si il ne se réveille pas, il aura du mal à suivre par la suite !

Minato ne disait toujours rien. Même son visage n'exprimait rien.

-Mr… Namikaze ?

-Vous êtes un homme courageux, lâcha enfin le blond. Me balancer comme ça les faiblesses de mon fils…

-Franchement, moi, j'aurais appelé ça de l'impolitesse, mais si vous le prenez comme ça…

Sasuke se mordit la langue. Il valait mieux revenir aux phrases d'un seul mot. C'était mieux.

Minato pouffa et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la cuisine.

-Vous allez m'aider à porter les plateaux d'amuse-gueules, dit-il en souriant. Naruto, viens m'aider toi aussi !

Son appel résonna dans toute la maison.

-J'arrive ! Entendit Sasuke.

Il s'empressa de prendre un plateau au hasard.

-Je vais l'emmener. Bonjour madame.

Et il fit demi-tour, laissant Kushina sous le charme et Minato interloqué par son attitude. Malheureusement pour lui, il croisa Naruto dans le couloir et il se maudit intérieurement.

-Oh, vous aidez au service, vous aussi ? Se moqua Naruto.

-Une demande de ton père.

Naruto le dépassa avant de faire soudainement volte-face et d'attraper un des amuse-gueules du plateau de Sasuke par derrière.

-Ils ont l'air bons… se justifia t-il en se collant au brun.

Sasuke sentit une main aventureuse agripper ses fesses et fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

-Je suis sûr qu'il sont délicieux, se contenta t-il de répondre avant de continuer à avancer.

Une fois à l'entrée du salon, il relâcha sa respiration.

-C'est pour Itachi que tu es là… murmura t-il pour se donner du courage. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…

Et il se mêla aux invités. Il ne voulait plus rester seul avec Naruto.

…

Sasuke s'excusa auprès de ses hôtes et demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain. L'atmosphère était étouffante dans le salon minuscule et les invités qui ne cessaient de bouger ne faisaient que rajouter de la chaleur dans la pièce. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir le visage.

Il suivit les indications et se rendit dans la petite pièce seulement décorée d'un miroir et meublée d'une commode, d'une baignoire-douche et des toilettes séparés du reste par un petit paravent.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui et verrouilla. Il avait juste besoin de souffler deux secondes.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée et attendit que sa migraine se dissipe en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux fermés. Il avait du temps devant lui. Minato lui avait affirmé que la viande n'était pas encore cuite et qu'ils passeraient tous à table pas avant une demie-heure.

-T'es très sexy avec cette expression là…

Sasuke sentit son cœur s'arrêter en reconnaissant la voix rauque de Naruto.

-J'avais fermé à clé, dit-il pour garder son sang-froid.

Le blond pouffa en désignant le trou béant qui remplaçait le verrou.

-T'as pas remarqué ? Ma mère l'a enlevé récemment. Je me réfugiais trop ici quand je faisais des conneries.

-Et vu le nombre incroyable de connerie que tu dois faire, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a fait ça, répliqua Sasuke sur un ton acide.

Il se leva. Mieux valait être prudent, et être en infériorité de taille était la dernière chose à faire avec Naruto. Heureusement pour lui, il était légèrement plus grand que le blond.

-Est-ce que tu peux me laisser seul s'il te plaît ? Je vais bientôt redescendre.

Naruto s'appuya contre la porte et croisa les bras.

-Pas envie, déclara t-il en souriant.

-Naruto… soupira Sasuke. Je sais très exactement ce que tu veux, mais ça n'arrivera plus. Je suis un adulte responsable et ton professeur de surcroît, alors…

-Qui s'en soucie ? Le coupa Naruto en avançant vers lui. Pas moi.

-Moi oui. C'est terminé Naruto. Toi et moi, ça a été une très bonne nuit, mais c'est fini. Il fait jour maintenant.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et fit mine de ressortir. Il était soulagé d'avoir réussi à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Désolé de te contredire mais…

On le retourna de force et il se retrouva face à Naruto avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-… regarde dehors Sasuke, souffla le blond à son oreille. Il fait nuit.

Naruto se colla tout contre lui et glissa une main dans son pantalon.

-Naruto, arrête ça ! Ordonna Sasuke, le cœur battant.

-Pas envie, répéta le blond en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. D'ailleurs…

Il commença un lent mouvement de pompe sur le sexe déjà dur de Sasuke.

-… toi, c'est pas l'envie qui manque, malgré tous tes beaux discours !

-Ha… haleta Sasuke. S'il te plaît… arrêtes ça !

Des vagues de plaisir le secouaient et il était bien incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, malgré toute la volonté qu'il y mettait. Il en était sûr, il n'aurait jamais dû mettre les pieds dans cette maison !

-J'aime quand tu me supplies… souffla Naruto. D'accord, je vais y mettre un terme.

Sasuke soupira de soulagement. Il pensait être sorti d'affaire, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se mette à genoux devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Il dut serrer les dents jusqu'à se faire mal pour s'empêcher de hurler de plaisir quand le blond le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il se cambra tout en maudissant Naruto de balayer ainsi toutes ses résolutions.

Naruto glissa ses mains autour des hanches fines du brun et commença à lécher passionnément le membre qui s'offrait à lui. Il aurait préféré aller plus loin, mais c'était tout ce à quoi il avait droit pour ce soir, alors il devait en profiter, et les gémissements de Sasuke lui apportaient une satisfaction presque aussi grande qu'un orgasme, tout compte fait.

-Je… te déteste… gémit Sasuke.

Naruto cessa son œuvre et le regarda.

-Jouis déjà. On reparlera de ta haine plus tard.

Et il se remit à la tâche comme si de rien n'était, avec peut-être plus de ferveur encore.

Sasuke serra les paupières. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et semblait prêt à exploser. Il voulait que ça se termine, mais son corps n'avait pas encore atteint sa limite, et il le savait. Il était en général particulièrement endurant et peu d'hommes étaient capables de le faire jouir avant eux. Naruto faisait partie des rares élus qui y étaient parvenus.

Il poussa un long râle qu'il s'efforça de retenir au maximum quand un puissant orgasme le terrassa. Il vit des points noirs et blancs apparaître dans son champ de vision et dut se tenir au porte-serviettes pour ne pas perdre équilibre.

Naruto se redressa en s'essuyant le menton. Puis il alla se rincer la bouche au lavabo.

-Je redescends en premier, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Essaies d'avoir l'air normal quand tu reviendras.

Sasuke reboutonna son jean d'un geste brusque.

-Vas te faire voir Naruto ! Dit-il à voix basse.

Le blond disparut sans avoir répondu. Sasuke prit son temps pour revenir. Il s'aspergea de nouveau le visage d'eau froide pour reprendre ses esprits et attendit que le calme revienne dans son corps.

Cependant, à la seconde où il réapparut dans le salon et où il croisa le regard de son frère, il fut persuadé que celui-ci savait déjà ce qu'il venait de se produire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Sasuke prit place dans la voiture à côté de son frère. Tous les deux étaient silencieux, comme si un meurtre avait eu lieu. Ou plutôt, comme si l'un des deux avait commis un meurtre.

Itachi mit la clé dans le contact et démarra. Le vrombissement de la voiture eut l'effet d'un électrochoc et il eut le courage de regarder son frère.

-Je ne veux pas d'excuses, dit-il. Juste… que tu me dise ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu m'avais promis Sasuke.

Sasuke regardait obstinément devant lui.

-Je suis monté pour m'isoler et il a débarqué. J'ai voulu partir et il m'a coincé contre la porte. Le reste… t'as vraiment besoin de le savoir ?

-Tu l'as pris ?

Sasuke se tourna vivement vers son frère.

-Non ! J'ai essayé de lui dire que c'était fini, mais… c'est un gamin. Il m'a juste… caressé, avoua t-il. Je l'ai pas laissé faire, je t'assure.

Itachi le regarda droit dans les yeux pour essayer de voir si il mentait.

-Bon… soupira enfin l'aîné. J'ai plus rien à dire. J'avais prévu de t'insulter, puis de t'engueuler, et enfin de ne plus t'adresser la parole parce que tu avais rompu une promesse. Mais en vérité Sasuke, c'est qu'à la seconde où tu m'as regardé, je savais que tu n'avais rien fait.

Sasuke le fixa d'un air interdit.

-Comment tu…

-C'est rare de voir un Uchiwa avec un air aussi pitoyable, le coupa Itachi.

-C'est ça qui m'a trahi ?

-Non, c'est ton regard qui t'a trahi. N'importe qui qui aurait fait un peu plus attention à tes yeux se serait rendu compte que tu venais d'avoir un orgasme. Ils étaient encore embrumés.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda t-il. Je fais quoi ?

-Achète une ceinture de chasteté, proposa Itachi. Ou bute Naruto la prochaine fois. Je vois que ça.

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de rire, et Itachi se joignit à lui, bien que son regard soit toujours glacial.

…

Sasuke n'avait jamais rien lu de moins passionnant que l'évolution de l'économie japonaise, mais il avait été plus ou moins obligé de le faire pour diverses raisons, et le fait qu'il veuille agrandir sa culture générale n'avait rien à y voir. Il n'avait _pas _besoin d'élargir sa culture générale. Il pouvait même affirmer haut et fort que l'étendue de ses connaissances n'était pas encore connue, même par lui, mais qu'elle couvrait un vaste réseau de sujets. Excluant malheureusement l'économie japonaise, et il devait participer à une sorte de réunion des professeurs en vue d'organiser un séminaire sur ce sujet dans l'université de Tokyo. Ce qui le forçait à se renseigner un minimum sur le sujet s'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'un idiot. Les Uchiwa avaient toujours eu leur fierté.

Il ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt d'organiser un séminaire, surtout pour des profs de lycée, mais si ses collègues y tenaient tellement, soit. Il n'en avait franchement rien à faire, et le mot était faible.

Il mesura du regard l'épaisseur du livre, l'ouvrit au hasard pour constater la taille minuscule des caractères, et soupira intensément. Il n'arriverait jamais au bout de ce truc sans s'endormir avant.

-Vous avez l'air déprimé. Ça vous ressemble pas…

Sasuke leva les yeux et se raidit. Évidemment. Qui pouvait bien le poursuivre ainsi, même à la bibliothèque ?

-Naruto, grinça t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Tu n'as pas peur de devenir intelligent en traînant dans des endroits pareils ?

Le sarcasme bien visible dans sa voix fit froncer les sourcils du blond.

-Mon intelligence, j'm'en fous ! S'exclama t-il. Chuis pas la pour ça de toute façon.

-Tu m'as suivi... Soupira Sasuke, connaissant déjà la réponse. Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser tomber, tu te souviens ? Alors obéis.

Le blond s'avança dans sa direction de son habituelle démarche féline.

-Je m'en souviens. C'était avant ou après que je te suces ?

Sasuke mit un doigt sur sa bouche en regardant autour d'eux. Mais heureusement, à cette heure-ci, le lieu était presque désert, excepté la documentaliste et quelques retardataires qui lisaient tranquillement, avachis dans des petits canapés prévus à cet effet.

-Moins fort ! Chuchota t-il.

Naruto eut un petit sourire et bondit vers lui, jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres à peine de lui, et lui donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout du nez.

-Tu m'fais rire, tu sais ça ? Personne nous entendra, je t'assure. Une fois, j'ai baisé dans un cinéma plein à craquer, et personne s'est aperçu de rien.

Sasuke tiqua.

-T'as commencé à quel âge dis moi ? Tu as l'air d'en avoir testé, des choses. Et tes parents ne sont pas au courant à ce que j'ai vu…

Naruto éclata de rire, attirant le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire. Il s'excusa sur-le-champ et se retourna de nouveau vers Sasuke.

-Tu as raison. J'ai commencé jeune. Mais c'est pas si étonnant tu vois… tu sais, les soirées entre garçons, où on s'amuse à comparer la taille de sa queue, et puis après, ça dégénère et on finit par se caresser, et ainsi de suite…

Le tout appuyé d'un clin d'œil coquin. Sasuke regarda dans une autre direction. Dieu, qu'il aimait ce regard là ! Il avait bandé un nombre assez incalculable de fois pour ce regard là quand il l'avait ramassé dans ce fameux bar, ce fameux jour. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Ses reins commençaient à le chatouiller d'une façon trop connue, et il ne pouvait plus se permettre de flancher.

-Je dois y aller, dit-il précipitamment en contournant le blond.

Naruto le retint par le bras.

-Attends ! Tu ne m'as pas raconté, toi.

-… de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Sasuke.

Mais il savait de quoi parlait Naruto. Il le savait trop bien.

-De ta première fois.

Il ferma les yeux. Comment l'oublier ? Après tout, c'était à cause de cette histoire qu'il avait été banni de sa famille. Mais il n'avait jamais rien regretté. D'abord parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti fautif de quoi que ce soit, et parce qu'il était impossible de regretter d'avoir offert sa virginité à un homme comme Gaara. Tout simplement impossible.

Il l'avait subjugué du premier regard. Par ailleurs, ce n'était même pas lui qu'il regardait à la base, c'était le gars derrière lui qui s'était avéré être son frère aîné, Kankuro. Mais à la rentrée de… quel classe déjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Enfin bref, pendant l'assemblée générale, Gaara s'était retourné dans sa direction et Sasuke avait su, à ce moment là, qu'il préférait les hommes aux femmes, et ça lui était fichtrement égal, si l'homme en question était le beau roux à la peau diaphane et aux yeux si clairs qu'ils en paraissaient transparents qui était dans sa classe.

Gaara avait ce genre de beauté éthérée qui ne frappait pas aux premiers abords, mais qui se révèle au fur et à mesure. Son tatouage sur son front le démarquait de ses camarades, et sa voix rauque transportait Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Mais il ne l'entendait pas beaucoup, tout simplement parce que Gaara ne parlait pas souvent. Et quand il le faisait, c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

Sasuke l'avait toujours trouvé semblable à lui. Peut-être trop. Aussi désespérait-il de pouvoir un jour lui adresser la parole et se rapprocher de lui. Ils avaient systématiquement les meilleures notes et étaient en rivalité constante, sans vraiment le vouloir. Et puis un jour, ils avaient du se mettre en équipe pour des exposés, et Gaara était venu de lui-même lui demander d'être son partenaire, parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un « boulet » qui exploiterait son travail. Et c'est comme ça que tout avait commencé.

-M'sieur ? Appela Naruto, inquiet quand au silence de son professeur.

-Hm ? Ah… j'ai eu un mec, et on a couché ensemble, répondit Sasuke, sortant de ses rêveries. Un roux. Bon, j'y vais.

Oui, il valait mieux qu'il y aille avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait éperdument.

Naruto l'attira à lui et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes pendant quelques secondes. Puis il le lâcha.

-Désolé, s'excusa t-il. Mais elles m'avaient trop manqué.

Sasuke soupira.

-Je te jure… Y'a rien à faire de toi. Si tu fais quelque chose…

Il attrapa Naruto par le col de son uniforme.

-… fais le bien !

Et il l'embrassa passionnément. Naruto noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et se mit à participer activement. Ils reculèrent jusqu'au fond du rayon ou Naruto prit appui sur une étagère pour ne pas tomber, et il s'y adossa.

Sasuke glissa ses mains sous sa chemise et se mit à caresser son ventre et ses cotes. Naruto grogna de contentement entre leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, le brun se dégagea et fit deux pas en arrière.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Gronda Naruto.

Sasuke voyait à ses yeux qu'il était fou de désir. Tant mieux.

-Je me venge, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde. Pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Je suis très rancunier, tu sais ?

-Espèce de…

-Mais tu vois, le coupa t-il, je me demandais comment faire. Te sucer à mon tour ? Non, c'est pas trop mon truc. L'idée m'est venu d'un seul coup, quand tu m'as léché le nez. C'est terrible, de désirer quelqu'un, pas vrai ? Pire que tout, surtout quand on ne peut pas se soulager. Sur ce.

Il fit volte-face et s'en alla, tout simplement, laissant un blond feulant de rage et de frustration sexuelle entre deux rayons de bibliothèque.

…

Itachi éclata de rire quand Sasuke lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-C'était une bonne idée, avoua le plus vieux en s'essuyant le coin des yeux, ou perlaient encore quelques larmes d'hilarité. Mais je ne pensais jamais que tu ferais quelque chose comme ça !

-Moi non plus. C'est juste… un truc que Gaara a fait une fois pour me punir d'un truc dont je me rappelle même plus. Mais ça m'avait rendu dingue et incapable de penser à autre chose. Et Naruto m'a posé une question et ça m'a fait penser à lui. De fil en aiguille…

Il fit un petit mouvement avec sa main pour faire comprendre à son frère qui acquiesça.

-J'ai eu envie de le revoir tout à coup, dit-il tout à coup.

-Qui ? Gaara ? S'étonna son frère.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

-Pas forcément pour le sexe. Ou se remettre en couple. Mais c'était aussi mon meilleur ami alors…

-Tu devrais le rappeler, approuva Itachi. Je me rappelle très bien du temps où vous étiez ensemble. Même si c'était dans ta période « tourmentée », c'était sympa quand même. Rappelle moi pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

Sasuke soupira et se laissa aller sur le canapé.

-Il est parti étudier l'art à l'étranger et moi, je suis resté au Japon. La distance, le fait qu'on était ensemble depuis longtemps… je suppose que ça a pas mal joué. Et je l'ai pas rappelé depuis son départ en Angleterre.

-Mais c'était… i ans il me semble, non ?

-Ouais à peu près. J'étais déjà à la fac si je me souviens bien et lui avait pris une année sabbatique.

-Plusieurs années sabbatiques, rectifia Itachi avec un sourire. Tu l'avais engueulé à ce propos. Tu disais qu'il gâchait son talent à ne rien faire.

Sasuke le regarda fixement.

-Je le maintiens. Gaara est un génie, et travailler dans un magasin de poterie à façonner des vases, ça gâche ses capacités.

-Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire, dit Itachi en se levant. Rappelle le.

…

Naruto le rattrapa alors qu'il sortait du lycée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Soupira Sasuke en le voyant caler son pas sur le sien.

-On doit parler ! S'exclama le blond d'une voix forte.

-Non. J'ai rien à dire. Je t'ai déjà tout dit la dernière fois et la fois d'avant. Maintenant, laisse moi tranquille Naruto.

Sasuke augmenta la cadence en espérant distancer le blond mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas décourager.

-C'est horrible ce que tu as fait mercredi ! Geignit Naruto. En plus, la bibliothécaire m'a forcé à partir parce que c'était l'heure de la fermeture et elle a vu que je bandais. J'en menais pas large, crois moi !

Sasuke daigna enfin se tourner vers son élève.

-Tu l'avais mérité, dit-il. Dois-je te rappeler dans quel état tu m'as laissé chez toi ? Tu n'as pas pensé que tes parents s'en rendraient peut-être compte. Ou alors tu comptes sur leur crédulité ? Sache que si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais été viré, ma vie fichue, mon frère rétrogradé, toi en pension jusqu'à la fin de ton adolescence voire banni de chez toi et tes parents honteux à vie ! Arrête de ne penser qu'à toi !

Il reprit son souffle, surpris d'avoir parlé si longtemps. Mais son petit speech semblait avoir marché, car Naruto ne décrochait plus un mot.

-Tu peux me dénoncer à l'école pour te venger si tu veux, termina t-il. Mais c'était juste une nuit, nous deux. Une très bonne nuit, j'en conviens, mais une nuit.

Il désigna le ciel, qui cette fois, était clair.

-Il fait jour maintenant.

Il disparut à l'angle de la rue pour rejoindre un petit café qui s'y trouvait et dont il appréciait particulièrement le thé.

La personne qui l'attendait était tranquillement assise à une table, les bras croisés et l'air peu avenant. Toutes les personnes alentours l'observaient discrètement et discutaient entre eux du drôle d'énergumène qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une statue.

Sasuke sourit et s'avança dans sa direction.

-Tes habitudes n'ont pas changé du tout, lança t-il en s'asseyant. Tu effraies toujours autant les autres.

Gaara eut un petit rictus et le fixa intensément de ses yeux à la couleur si particulière, et qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de rehausser d'un trait de crayon noir. Sasuke en arrêta presque de respirer.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à m'excuser sincèrement pour mon absence de ces derniers temps. Me voilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre qui m'a pris un peu de temps à écrire. La suite de _Mon nom est Kurama _(pour ceux qui la lisent) ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Sasuke parvint par miracle à ouvrir la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Gaara. Après tout, il était occupé à arracher le tee-shirt du roux et faire deux choses en même temps, vu son état, relevait de l'exploit.

Gaara ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur sans même penser à allumer la lumière. Sasuke se laissa docilement faire. Après tout, ils n'en étaient pas à leur coup d'essai, tous les deux.

Dans le noir le plus absolu, Sasuke sentit des lèvres prendre possession des siennes et il répondit hardiment au baiser. Il avait une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac, et ce n'était pas l'excitation, qu'il essaya de faire taire en glissant ses mains sur le torse de son partenaire, se délectant de la peau douce et veloutée sous ses doigts. Il sentit deux bras puissants le soulever et le poser sur une surface plate, sans pour autant que les lèvres qui emprisonnaient les siennes ne cessent leur activité dans sa bouche. Il n'avait même pas le temps de réfléchir et ne voulait qu'une seule chose : sentir le sexe tendu de Gaara le pénétrer, pour qu'il puisse enfin jouir.

Le roux sembla entendre ses pensées puisqu'il s'affaira à baisser son pantalon et son boxer avant de s'accroupir entre les jambes du brun.

Sasuke renversa la tête en arrière et se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de plaisir quand il sentir son membre être englouti par la bouche vorace de Gaara. Il s'appuya sur la table pour ne pas tomber et dut rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Il donna un petit coup de rein pour que son partenaire aille un peu plus vite. Gaara le connaissait mieux que personne sur ce plan là, et il savait exactement quoi faire pour le rendre fou. Comme lui mordiller doucement le gland.

\- ! Ah ! Laissa échapper Sasuke en écarquillant les yeux. N..

Puis il se rendit compte, malgré les brumes du plaisir qui ralentissait ses réactions, à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il venait de penser à Naruto en faisant l'amour avec un autre homme. Gaara qui plus est. Son Gaara. Le premier amour qu'il ait jamais eu.

-A..attends… gémit-il, la voix tremblante. Arrêtes deux secondes…

Gaara s'exécuta et le laissa reprendre sa respiration. Sasuke passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux en tentant de remettre ses idées en ordre. Sans vraiment y parvenir son sexe dur lui rappelait sans cesse à quel point il était délaissé.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda doucement le roux. Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non non t'inquiètes… le rassura Sasuke, en ayant l'impression qu'il venait de le trahir en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était parfait. J'ai juste… je peux pas, désolé.

Il sauta à bas du meuble sur lequel il était juché, sans trop savoir dans l'obscurité à quel hauteur il se trouvait. Il faillit tomber quand il atterrit, ses jambes flageolantes encore un peu faibles pour le soutenir. Il remonta son pantalon prestement et le reboutonna tout aussi vite.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal donc, conclut Gaara en allumant la lumière.

-Non ! C'est moi qui… je peux pas te faire ça, c'est tout.

Le regard perdu du roux montrait bien qu'il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Et qu'il était visiblement frustré aussi. Sasuke se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ne sachant pas par où commencer pour s'expliquer puis décida de commencer par le début.

Gaara écouta toute l'histoire sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Et sans même arborer une expression particulière. Sasuke lui en fut reconnaissant. Lui-même était complètement paumé, et il se dégoûtait de ressentir encore du désir pour un gamin.

-Tu aurais très bien pu ne rien dire, dit Gaara à la fin de son histoire. Et te laisser faire tout à l'heure.

Sasuke lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu sais très bien que… même si on est plus ensemble, tu reste important à mes yeux. Ça aurait été déplacé de faire ça. Je préfère être honnête avec toi, et puis tu l'aurais sûrement remarqué.

Gaara eut un micro sourire, lui fournissant donc la réponse affirmative qu'il attendait.

-J'espère au moins qu'il vaut le coup… soupira t-il. Parce que sinon…

-Il était assez doué, avoua Sasuke. Mais de toute façon, je ne veux pas recommencer avec lui. C'est un élève, et le fils du supérieur de Itachi. Si je ne le fais pas pour moi, je dois au moins le faire pour mon frère.

-Je comprends ta situation. Du thé ?

Sasuke sourit et accepta avec soulagement la boisson offerte.

…

Il fut surpris de voir que la porte n'était pas verrouillée quand il rentra chez lui. Itachi était de nouveau de corvée de filature, et il ne devait pas être à la maison ce soir-là, Sasuke en était certain. S'était-il trompé ?

Il haussa les épaules. Même si un cambrioleur rentrait dans l'appartement, il ne trouverait rien de bien intéressant de toute manière, à part peut-être la télé ou le lecteur de disque. Il attrapa son portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro de la police, au cas où. Il n'appuya pas sur la touche d'appel et rentra à pas de loups pour surprendre un éventuel voleur.

Seul le silence l'accueillit. Si un cambrioleur se trouvait dans l'appartement, il était alors sacrément silencieux ! Il se permit de se détendre et rangea son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste qu'il enleva avant de la suspendre au porte-manteaux qui se trouvait à côté de la porte d'entrée. Peut-être que Itachi avait tout simplement oublié de fermer à clé derrière lui. Ça lui arrivait souvent.

Sasuke cueillit une tomate dans la corbeille à fruits et mordit dedans tout en traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre pour y balancer ses chaussures sans aucune élégance. De toute façon, la journée avait été longue, fastidieuse et pleine de rebondissements plus ou moins agréables. Heureusement, Gaara l'avait autorisé à prendre une douche avant de repartir, n'était-ce que pour calmer son érection, histoire que ça ne se voit pas trop en pleine rue. Et l'eau glacée avait définitivement mit un frein à sa libido.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un coup de pied et s'apprêtait à mordre dans le fruit rouge qu'il tenait toujours à la main quand il prit conscience du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

-C'est pas vrai…

La silhouette harmonieuse étalée sur son lit ne pouvait évidemment appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-T'es enfin rentré ! S'exclama Naruto, l'air mécontent.

Sasuke lâcha son sac d'ordinateur qui vint choir à ses pieds avec un bruit sourd, lui écrasant deux orteils au passage, et ses chaussures, avant de fermer les yeux d'un air découragé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi, Nar…

-Tu t'es bien amusé, avec ton rouquin ? Le coupa le blond.

Sasuke en resta interdit.

-Quoi, tu m'as suivi en plus ?

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau, continua Naruto sans l'écouter. Je devrais peut-être me le faire moi aussi !

-Ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne te regarde pas, dit Sasuke. J'ai le droit de coucher avec tous les hommes que je veux il me semble. Tu n'as aucun droit de propriété sur moi. Et comment tu es entré ?!

Naruto sortit un fil de fer de sa poche et l'agita devant ses yeux.

-Ouais, je crois que je vais me le taper moi aussi. Juste pour voir si il est aussi doué que ça !

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il n'allait pas non plus admettre devant la blond qu'il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout parce qu'il pensait à lui ! C'était comme admettre sa défaite.

Il attrapa Naruto par le col de son tee-shirt.

-Tu ne t'approches pas de lui, grinça t-il à voix basse et vibrante de colère. C'est bien compris ?

-Pourquoi, tu l'aimes toujours ? Demanda Naruto.

Sasuke le lâcha et le regarda d'un air méprisant.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir. Mais coucher avec lui pour te venger de moi, c'est tellement bas… Et il ne mérite pas ça ! Maintenant, sors de chez moi !

Il désigna la porte de sa chambre d'un air convaincu. À vrai dire, il n'était pas si déterminé que ça. La douche froide l'avait calmé, mais voir Naruto allongé sur son lit comme ça…

Il respira un grand coup pour reprendre son calme.

Naruto regarda l'heure sur son portable.

-J'ai une heure de retard, annonça t-il. Je devrais être chez moi normalement. Je me demande dans combien de temps ma mère va vous appeler pour vous prévenir…

-Pourquoi ta mère m'appellerait ? C'est pas mon problème si tu fais l'idiot en permanence.

-T'es mon prof principal. Elle va t'appeler t'inquiètes… Pour te demander, anxieuse, si tu n'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où je pourrais me trouver. Tu vas lui dire quoi ? Que je suis chez toi ?

Sasuke sentit son cœur rater un battement. Alors c'était ça, la tactique de Naruto pour se venger finalement ? C'était beaucoup plus malin que ce qu'il attendait de la part du blond. Non, le blond était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laissait croire avec ses sourires idiots et ses notes à la limite du négatif.

-Sors de chez moi ! Ordonna t-il. Je lui dirais que tu es à la salle d'arcade, comme tous les jeunes de ton âge. En échange, je ne te mettrais pas une trop mauvaise appréciation sur ton bulletin si tu joues le jeu.

Il détestait l'idée de falsifier un bulletin, quoique ce n'était pas trop grave, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était un chantage pur et simple, et il devait s'y soumettre, sous peine de voir la vérité éclater et la carrière prometteuse de son frère voler en éclats par la même occasion.

-C'est un deal ? Rit Naruto en s'appuyant sur son coude. C'est pas digne d'un professeur ça !

Sasuke ignora la dernière remarque.

-Alors ?

Naruto sembla réfléchir un instant, puis un large sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-C'est pas suffisant. Je veux autre chose !

Sasuke soupira. Il s'attendait à une réaction de ce genre. Naruto était du genre à prendre le bras quand on lui donnait le petit doigt.

-Quoi d'autre ? Une note au-dessus de la moyenne ? Ça va paraître bizarre, mais je peux m'arranger.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'm'en tape de mes notes. C'que je veux, c'est toi. Maintenant.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux.

-Non hors de question, répondit-il.

-Tant pis… soupira Naruto. Pour toi et ton frère je veux dire hein !

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Aussi méprisable. Ça te ressemble pas d'agir ainsi.

-Parce que t'es toujours en train de me repousser, voilà pourquoi ! Rugit soudainement le blond en se redressant. Et en plus, je sais que tu me désires ! C'est encore pire !

-Je suis ton professeur ! Répéta Sasuke pour la énième fois depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Rien ne se passera plus entre nous, tu peux comprendre ça ?! Je ne nie pas que tu me plaises, mais tant pis pour moi. Mais laisse Itachi en dehors de ça, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Je t'ai déjà dit mes conditions. À toi de voir. Je rajoute une clause si tu veux : ce sera la dernière fois. Laisse moi te baiser ce soir, et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé entre nous. Je redeviendrais un élève lambda.

Sasuke se prit la tête à deux mains. Il sentait la migraine poindre. Il se surprit pourtant à envisager les deux possibilités. Soit il acceptait, et renonçait à la promesse faite à son frère, tout en essayant de le protéger, soit il refusait et le condamnait à redescendre en bas de l'échelle hiérarchique de la police, voire d'être renvoyé, mais son propre honneur serait sauf, et sa promesse avec lui. C'était un choix terrible. Puis il se souvint de tout ce que Itachi avait fait pour lui par le passé et se sentit égoïste.

Il soupira et planta son regard noir dans ceux, bleus vifs de Naruto.

-J'ai pris ma décision, déclara t-il.

Naruto sourit.

-Je suis impatient de savoir laquelle !

-Je te déteste. Vraiment. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Me faire un chantage pareil… Tes parents ne seraient vraiment pas fiers de toi.

Il enleva son tee-shirt d'un geste furieux.

-Finissons-en.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Sasuke se cambra violemment et se mordit la lèvre si fort que le sang vint affluer dans sa bouche. Mais il s'en fichait et plus que tout, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'adorer chaque coup de rein du blond qui le tenait fermement par les hanches, le pénétrant avec une violence inouïe. Il s'en voulait de prendre autant de plaisir alors qu'il était en train de briser une promesse faite à son frère. Il agrippa le drap qui se déchira sous sa poigne et finit par laisser échapper un cri de pure extase. Oh, qu'il se détestait, et qu'il détestait Naruto ! Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il était au paradis pour le moment, même si il savait que l'enfer l'attendrait quand il redescendrait sur terre.

Naruto dévora son torse de baiser, haletant de plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait attendu pour ça ! Il ne voulait pas que ça finisse, et il ferait durer cette étreinte un maximum. Il désirait encore si fort le brun qu'il se demandait si il arriverait à jouir à un moment ou à un autre. Mais pour l'instant, il se concentrait sur la peau douce de Sasuke contre la sienne, son intimité autour de son sexe, les cris qu'il poussait et qui sonnaient comme une douce musique à ses oreilles, le bruit lascif de leurs corps qui battaient l'un contre l'autre… Et tant pis si Sasuke le détestait après ça, il tiendrait sa parole. Enfin, il essaierait. Parce que si il bandait autant après seulement une dizaine de jours sans le toucher, si il s'abstenait pendant encore plus longtemps, il n'était pas sûr du résultat.

Il attrapa les jambes de Sasuke et le fit passer sur ses épaules pour approfondir la pénétration. Il s'enfonçait si fort dans le brun qu'il eut peur de lui faire mal, mais l'expression de son amant ne changea pas, sauf peut-être pour s'intensifier encore, et il sut que tout allait bien. Il continua sa besogne, se permettant de pousser de longs râles de plaisir quand les sensations devenaient trop fortes. Il sentit Sasuke se contracter autour de son sexe et sourit quand le brun jouit entre eux deux. Pour sa part, il en avait encore pour un moment…

…

Sasuke fourra sa tête dans son oreiller tandis que Naruto se redressait pour attraper ses vêtements, juchés ça et là sur le sol et les meubles alentours. Il voulait juste mourir. Il était épuisé, son corps à la fois endolori et saturé de plaisirs par les nombreux orgasmes qu'il avait eu, mais il voulait se laver et changer les draps. Effacer tout souvenir de sa faiblesse.

Il sentit qu'on se collait contre son dos et il se débattit faiblement.

-Dégage Naruto, dit-il en écartant son visage de son coussin. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant, sors de chez moi. Et je ne veux plus que tu reviennes.

Naruto fit la moue, visiblement vexé. Il avait pensé qu'après une bonne partie de jambes en l'air, les réticences de Sasuke à entretenir une liaison avec lui s'affaibliraient, mais il avait sous-estimé sa fierté. En le forçant à briser une promesse, il se l'était mis à dos pour un bon bout de temps, et il ne reverrait pas son cul avant longtemps.

Avec un soupir de regret, il se décolla du dos du brun et termina de se rhabiller.

Le portable de Sasuke sonna à cet instant précis et son propriétaire décrocha de mauvaise grâce, sachant déjà à quoi s'attendre.

-Allô ? Demanda t-il.

_-Euh… excusez moi de vous déranger Mr. Uchiwa mais… Oh, je suis la maman de Naruto, Kushina. On s'est vus à la soirée de l'autre fois, vous vous souvenez ? _

-Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, répondit Sasuke en grimaçant quand il se remémora la fameuse soirée où Naruto l'avait coincé dans la salle de bains pour lui faire une fellation. Je peux vous aider ?

_-Je…__ et bien, je me doute que vous n'en savez rien mais… Naruto est en retard de deux heures et je suis inquiète. Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard si…_

Sasuke fit un geste à Naruto pour qu'il rentre chez lui. Naruto lui tira la langue et sortit de mauvaise grâce. Il serait bien resté quelques heures de plus, niché tout contre le corps du brun.

-En fait, intervint Sasuke, je l'ai vu à la salle de jeux en passant devant tout à l'heure. Je ne m'en suis pas inquiété plus que ça, je pensais qu'il avait votre autorisation.

_-Ce sale mioche ! Je vais le…. Ah, merci beaucoup de votre aide ! Bonne soirée et passez le bonsoir à Itachi de ma part ! _

-Je le ferais, quand il reviendra de sa filature. Bonne soirée.

Sasuke raccrocha et soupira de soulagement, avant de s'écrouler dans les draps. Il huma longuement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait et décida qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il les lave. Le parfum de Naruto, du sien, du sexe et de transpiration formaient un mélangepeu agréable, même s'il en appréciait la plupart séparément.

Il se redressa non sans une grimace, et s'étira, arrachant les draps au passage. Dieu merci, il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant souffert du dos depuis longtemps ! En même temps, il n'avait jamais eu d'amant qui le fasse jouir plusieurs fois d'un seul coup, et sans jouir lui-même. Sauf aujourd'hui.

En temps normal, il aurait été très content de rencontrer un tel homme, mais Naruto était la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir à présent. Même si il avait pris un pied tel qu'il avait bien cru mourir plusieurs fois d'affilée. Où le blond avait-il trouvé autant d'énergie ? Et d'endurance ? C'était un mystère, et Sasuke se sentait si humilié d'avoir du céder devant cet idiot que sa curiosité pouvait aller se faire voir pour le moment. Et sa libido était définitivement retombée à zéro. Il n'aurait plus envie de faire l'amour avant un certain temps, c'était certain. Naruto avait épuisé ses réserves.

Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama juste au cas où une voisine passerait pour lui emprunter du sucre ou une bêtise de ce genre et décida d'aller enlever les draps de son frère aussi. C'était bête de faire une machine juste pour deux draps. Il rajouta ensuite la nappe et diverses serviettes et lança l'appareil. Une fois cela fait, il put enfin aller prendre une douche et poser un patch chauffant sur ses reins pour faire passer la douleur. Il fallait qu'il puisse marcher normalement d'ici le lendemain matin, et ce n'était pas gagné. Parce que si Itachi le voyait se déplacer d'un pas aussi raide, il était fichu.

…

Il entra en classe chargé de feuilles pour le contrôle. Heureusement pour lui, son mal de dos avait suffisamment diminué pour lui permettre de se mouvoir sans éveiller d'éventuels soupçons. Il s'efforça de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Naruto et posa son lourd fardeau et son sac sur le bureau, avant de soupirer et d'enlever sa veste. Les classes étaient toujours trop chaudes, sans qu'il comprennent pourquoi. Voilà qui ferait une excellente économie d'énergie et donc d'argent ! Il faudrait qu'il le sorte à ce fameux séminaire tiens, histoire d'avoir un truc à dire. Un truc sensé du moins, pas « vous avez de l'eau ? » ou une autre phrase du genre.

Il alla ouvrir une fenêtre à demi pour laisser entrer l'air frais, soulevant une vague protestations des élèves qu'il ignora.

-Allez, sortez tous une feuille ! Déclara t-il. Nom, prénom, etc. Vous connaissez la chanson…

Il s'assit sur le bureau, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide, rajustant de temps en temps les plis de son pantalon de toile blanc. Il attendait que le silence se soit fait avant de distribuer les copies.

-Monsieur, ces couleurs vous vont très bien, le complimentèrent les deux filles de devant.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux pancartes qu'elle avaient mises devant. À part celui de Naruto, il ne retenait pas les noms des autres étudiants, d'abord parce qu'il s'en fichait royalement, et surtout parce qu'aucun n'était aussi emmerdant que le blond. Et sûrement pas aussi doués au lit, même si il n'avait plus envie de tester ses talents pour le moment. Ino et Sakura donc, ses deux fans numéro un de la classe.

-Merci les filles.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude du regard énamouré des filles de sa classe, et le fait qu'il n'ait que 22 ans ne l'aidait pas, puisqu'il avait une sorte de proximité avec ses élèves à ce niveau là. Il devait s'y habituer, c'était ainsi, même si ses fans étaient tellement accros qu'elles trouvaient une simple chemise bleu nuit et un pantalon blanc comme le nec plus ultra de l'élégance, alors qu'il avait juste attrapé les premières affaires qui lui étaient tombées sous la main en se levant ce matin.

Il descendit du bureau avec regret et entreprit de distribuer les copies retournées contre les tables, déambulant le plus lentement possible entre elles pour retarder l'échéance du moment où il allait devoir affronter Naruto. Malheureusement, ce moment arriva plus vite que prévu à son goût et il fit tout pour garder l'air neutre. Le blond, lui, le regardait d'un air affamé, alors qu'il l'avait baisé pendant presque une heure la veille. Et bien quoi, ça ne lui suffisait pas en plus ?

Sasuke maîtrisait l'art ancestral des Uchiwa pour garder un visage neutre et il y parvint parfaitement, malgré l'expression de Naruto qui malgré tout, l'avait profondément marqué. Il ne pensait pas faire autant d'effet au blond et s'accrocha à leur deal de la veille. Naruto ne l'approcherait plus, et tant pis si il le désirait encore. Il n'avait qu'à se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour se soulager. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul bel homme de la ville !

…

Fugaku inspira longuement pour relâcher la tension. En face de lui, l'employé malingre, qu'on venait juste de promouvoir à ce poste, n'en menait pas large. En effet, Fugaku Uchiwa avait la réputation d'avoir très mauvais caractère, en plus d'un comportement de diva. Et là, ça sentait pas bon pour lui.

-Dis moi Satoru… commença la diva en question. Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal récemment ? J'ai froissé quelqu'un ?

-N..non, tout était parfait monsieur, comme d'habitude.

-Est-ce que mes stats sont moins bonnes que d'habitude ?

-N..non, elles sont mêmes meilleurs que celles du mois dernier.

Fugaku fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

-Alors _pourquoi _c'est sur moi que ça tombe ?! Tonna t-il.

Satoru frémit.

-J'ai déjà demandé aux supérieurs ! dit-il précipitamment. Ils m'ont répondu que vu votre situation particulière, ça ne devrait pas se produire, mais comme c'est vous et non pas… qui a lancé la procédure, c'est sur vous que ça tombait ! Plus aucun lien, qu'ils ont dit ! Juste l'appellation !

Fugaku rugit.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Sasuke replaça le col pour la énième fois et jura. Bon sang, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si il le boutonnait ou pas, ce fichu bouton ! Il se sentait trop serré à la gorge si il le faisait, mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop négligé non plus en le laissant ouvert.

-Laisse le ouvert, mais complète avec une veste pour l'élégance, entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se tourna un bref instant pour remercier Itachi. Son aîné avait un jour de congé suite à une longue filature et s'était adossé à l'armoire pour assister à ses essayages. Après tout, il était à un moment critique, non ?

-Tu es stressé, hein ? Sourit Itachi.

Sasuke se tourna dans tous les sens pour vérifier sa tenue. Il avait pour l'occasion mis sa plus belle chemise, la blanche à liserés noirs, et un jean noir pas trop moulant pour ne pas être accusé de dévergondage. Il n'aimait pas les pantalons à pinces, ce n'était pas seyant du tout, de son point de vue.

-Alors, comment c'est ? S'enquit t-il en faisant face à son frère.

-C'est très bien, le rassura Itachi. À part tes cheveux, mais ça, on y peux rien. Très sérieusement, si le gars ou la fille te déteste, c'est que c'est vraiment un con. Et n'oublie pas la veste. La bordeaux, ça sera parfait.

Sasuke le remercia d'un hochement de tête en décrochant la veste rouge sombre de son cintre et l'enfila à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas être en retard, surtout le jour de son inspection !

…

-Bonjour à tous, dit-il une fois que les élèves furent installés. Hm… avant de commencer le cours, je dois simplement vous prévenir qu'un inspecteur académique doit venir pour assister au cours en tant qu'observateur. Donc… voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Sortez les exercices que je vous ai demandé de faire pour aujourd'hui.

Il avait tout balancé d'une traite. Il était vraiment nerveux, et il espérait simplement ne pas tomber sur un abruti qui le détesterait direct. Il posa son sac d'ordinateur et celui contenant les cours et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Il mourrait de chaud, mais il se retint d'enlever sa veste. Il le ferait une fois l'inspecteur arrivé. Où était-il, d'ailleurs ? Il devrait déjà être là, non ? Et si c'était annulé ? Il aurait stressé pour rien.

On toqua à la porte, restée entrouverte, et il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard encourageant de Sakura et Ino et étrangement, cela le rassura un peu.

-Je vous en pr…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. De l'air. Il avait besoin d'air !

Il se força à garder un rythme de respiration normale et rouvrit les yeux. Le visage impassible, il s'effaça pour laisser entrer son père.

-Il y a des places…

-Au fond, oui, je sais, le coupa Fugaku sans même lui adresser un regard.

Sasuke ferma la porte sans même s'en rendre compte et revint à son bureau. C'était la fin du monde. Son père ne lui mettrait jamais une bonne appréciation, il pouvait dire adieu à son poste de professeur, quoiqu'il fasse.

-Mon assistant, Satoru, arrivera d'ici quelques minutes, se contenta de conclure Fugaku avant d'aller s'asseoir au fond.

A côté de Naruto.

Malgré le comique de la situation, Sasuke ne réussit pas à sourire. Un brin soulagé par la présence d'un autre observateur objectif, il enleva sa veste, la posa sur le dossier de la chaise et alla écrire les numéros des exercices aux tableau.

…

Naruto était mal à l'aise. À cause de la présence de l'inspecteur à côté de lui, il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il avait bien essayé, mais le regard glacial de l'homme l'avait transpercé, et il n'avait pu trouver le courage de braver la tempête. Alors pour tuer le temps, il griffonnait des chiffres au hasard sur sa feuille, mais surtout, il épiait son voisin de table. Il parvenait même à lire certaines des observations qu'il inscrivait sur sa feuille.

D'ailleurs, il était étonné. Pour avoir vécu beaucoup d'inspections académiques, il ne se souvenait pas qu'on envoyait deux inspecteurs. Et pourtant, il y avait ce dénommé Satoru qui observait aussi le cours de Sasuke et prenait des notes. C'était bizarre, aussi profita t-il que son voisin se retourne momentanément pour parler à son assistant pour regarder sa feuille de plus près.

Il resta interdit en voyant le nom inscrit sur la feuille, à la case du nom de l'observateur. Uchiwa. Exactement comme…

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Gronda Fugaku en le surprenant en plein délit d'espionnage.

-Rien ! Chuchota Naruto. Pardon, je voulais pas vous déranger, ni le cours ! C'est juste que… vous avez le même nom que S.. Mr. Uchiw…

-C'est un homonyme ! Le coupa précipitamment l'inspecteur. Nous n'avons rien à voir !

-Ah, conclut Naruto, en se retenant de lui faire remarquer qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Il reporta son attention sur le cours, ou plutôt sur Sasuke, qui semblait bien en peine de garder sa pleine concentration. À vrai dire, le brun semblait en pleine crise de panique, et il devait y avoir une bonne raison à ça, il en était sûr.

…

-Vous avez 10 minutes de pause ! Déclara Sasuke quand la sonnerie retentit.

C'était une vraie plaie que d'être inspecté lors d'un double cours. Il était épuisé, surtout vu l'identité de l'inspecteur en question.

-Mr. Uchiwa ?

Sasuke reposa sa bouteille d'eau et se tourna vers le dénommé Satoru.

-Oui ? Je peux vous aider ?

Maintenant qu'un brouhaha retentissait partout autour de lui, il se sentait un peu plus à l'aise, et le jeune assistant de son père semblait assez gentil.

-Oui, sourit Satoru. À vrai dire, je voulais vous poser quelques questions quand à la préparation des cours, le b-a ba quoi.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes, répondit Sasuke. Je vous écoute.

…

Minato avait des dossiers par dessus la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus, et il était si fatigué que les mots de brouillaient devant ses yeux. Il se pinça l'arête du nez avec son index et son majeur en soupirant. Il regrettait à présent d'avoir donné cette journée de congé à Itachi, il aurait bien moins de boulot ici. Mais le jeune homme avait déjà beaucoup donné de sa personne ces derniers temps, et Minato savait ménager ses hommes de valeurs. Et même si les capacités analytiques hors du commun du brun lui seraient fortement utiles, il se retenait déjà depuis deux heures de lui téléphoner pour le supplier de venir lui filer un coup de main.

Et plus le temps passait, plus sa volonté se faisait faible.

Quand son téléphone vibra, il ne put retenir un petit cri de joie quand il vit le nom de son fils chéri s'afficher sur l'écran.

-Salut mon grand ! S'exclama t-il. Comment ça va ? T'es pas à l'école ?

_-__Si si, j'y suis. Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué. Dis moi, t'aurais pas le numéro de Itachi, le frère de mon prof de maths ? Parce que…_

Minato laissa son front partir à la rencontre de la surface dure de son bureau. Le bruit sourd fit frémir toute la salle.

_-Papa ? T'es sûr que ça va ?_

…

Itachi s'ennuyait ferme.Sans Sasuke pour lui trouver de quoi s'occuper, il ne savait que faire de son trop-plein de temps libre et il le passait à boire du café devant la télé. Rien de très glorieux, et il sentait son esprit combatif partir en miettes au fur et à mesure que les émissions débiles s'enchaînaient. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et il fut plus qu'heureux de décrocher. Ça lui faisait une occupation.

-Allô ?

Le numéro lui était inconnu.

_-Allô ? C'est bien Itachi à l'appareil ?!_

-Oui… répondit prudemment Itachi.

_-Cool ! C'est Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, le fils de Minato ! En fait, j'ai une question à te poser ? _

Itachi se détendit imperceptiblement.

-Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_-__Vous connaissez un Fugaku Uchiwa ? _

-Pourquoi ? S'enquit Itachi en se raidissant sur le canapé. Où t'as entendu ce nom ?

Le silence se fit quelques secondes à l'autre bout du fil.

_-__Ben en fait… c'est le nom de l'inspecteur qui est ici, c'est pour ça… Il a eu l'air bizarre quand je lui ai demandé si il était de la même famille que Sasu… euh, Mr. Uchiwa ! _

Itachi murmura des prières muettes pour que tout se passe bien pour Sasuke.

-Écoute Naruto, c'est gentil de m'avoir appelé, mais ne te soucie plus de ça, d'accord ? Cet homme n'est effectivement pas de la famille de Sasuke, ok ?

_-Ok… Ah oui, j'ai un message de mon père à te transmettre aussi ! Il dit que tu peux venir l'aider, si tu veux ! Il est au bout du rouleau je crois…_

Naruto n'avait pas encore raccroché que Itachi était déjà dehors, en train de dévaler quatre à quatre les marches qui l'emmenaient au garage. Direction, le poste de police !

…

Itachi franchit le seuil du poste avec un sentiment de bonheur inattendu. D'aucun dirait qu'il était tout simplmeent accro à son boulot, mais il s'en fichait. Quel intérêt y avait-il à rester tout seul toute la journée à ne rien faire ?

Il fit glisser sa carte dans la fente du lecteur, et le voyant qui commendait le verrouillage de la porte vira au vert. Il put ainsi sans encombre passer l'entrée et se débarrassa de son manteau rapidement, avant de l'accrocher sur le portemanteau prévu à cet effet. Il bondit presque jusqu'au bureau de Minato, et se contenta de le regarder quelques secondes de derrière la vitre. Le pauvre avait l'air au bout du rouleau, et Itachi frappa enfin à la porte, avant d'entrer.

Minato leva la tête brusquement, et son visage s'éclaira immédiatement quand il reconnut son visiteur. Il se leva et alla prendre son sauveur dans ses bras.

-Euh… lâcha Itachi en sentant sa colonne vertebrale craquer dangereusement sous la poigne de fer du blond. Mon dos…

-Ah, pardon ! S'exclama Minato en le lâchant, pas gêné le moins du monde. Mais je suis tellement content que tu sois venu, j'étais prêt à exploser je crois !

Itachi haussa un sourcil. Il lui semblait impossible que Minato puisse un jour être assez excédé pour casser quelque chose ou engueuler quelqu'un. Il était d'un tempérament si doux que le summum de sa colère équivalait à un petit sermon, en général.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Demanda t-il pour couper court à toute nouvelle tentative de câlinage de la part de son supérieur.

-M'aider à traiter les dossiers de la semaine, répondit Minato. Et on les envoie aux départements concernés une fois que c'est fini.

Itachi acquiesça et avisa une chaise. Il s'y assit et tira à lui une pile de dossier.

-Ah oui, j'avais autre chose à te dire aussi, intervint Minato, le tirant de sa concentration.

-Ah ?

-J'ai appelé le directeur du lycée de Naruto pour lui parler de ses difficultés scolaires. Enfin… Kushina m'y a un peu forcé, vu que Naruto ne nous ramène que des notes en dessous de la moyenne.

Le blond soupira de dépit et s'appuya sur son bureau. Itachi referma le dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Ce que Minato voulait lui dire semblait assez important pour qu'il y prête une attention toute particulière, paraissait-il.

-Enfin bref… Naruto n'a pas le niveau pour passer en classe supérieur, et à ce train là, il va finir par être viré du lycée, puisqu'il a déjà redoublé plusieurs fois. Du coup, le directeur va demander à son professeur principal de lui donner des cours de rattrapage obligatoires.

Itachi cligna des yeux, craignant d'avoir mal compris. Minato fit une moue désolée.

-Et comme… Sasuke est ton frère, je voulais te prévenir avant, pour que tu puisse lui dire.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Itachi avait fermé les yeux. Dieu merci, ce pauvre Sasuke n'avait vraiment pas de chances aujourd'hui. Entre l'inspection par leur père et maintenant ça, c'était le sort qui s'acharnait contre lui. D'autant qu'il avait toujours du mal à empêcher Naruto de vouloir lui sauter dessus à tous bouts de champ.

-Itachi ? S'inquiéta Minato, ne le voyant pas réagir.

-Hm ? Oui ? Oh… oui, je lui dirais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tu as l'air… triste, Itachi.

Itachi se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveau Minato.

-C'est rien. Je pensais à quelque chose de déprimant, c'est tout.

Il rouvrit le dossier, et Minato alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, en face de lui.

Pauvre Sasuke, il n'avait vraiment pas de chances...


End file.
